Sakuya Morimura
Morimura is a kind-hearted honor student. He's the only son of a doctor, but as he is interested in plants and wishes to become a botanist. His way of thinking and plans for the future bring him into conflict with his father, and his mother doesn't live with them. He's very knowledgeable on many subjects, and he often offers explanations on physics. His hobby is playing video games and is friendly with many people, including Reiichi Himuro and Ikkaku Amanohashi. He can be seen in Habataki Mountain in TMGS2 and is mentioned in TMGS3 by Seiji. *'Meeting Requirements:' Hit 55 in Intelligence or join the Gardening Club *'Nicknames:' Default: Morimura-kun, Morimura, Sakuya-kun Smiling: Sakuya, Sakubou, Moririn Grinning: Sakuya-chan, Sa.Ku.Ya. Never: Megane-kun (Glasses) 'Dating' Like, Dislikes and Tips *'Favorite Outfit Style': Pure *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Elegant *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sexy *'Best Accessory:' Clip-on Earrings * Join Gardening Club *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's reach a smiling face, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) Ideal Dates *Movies (The D-Day War) *Forest Park (Autumn) *Forest Park (Winter) *Forest Park (Cherry Blossoms) *Botanical Garden *Fireworks Festival *Habataki Mountain (Maple Leaves) *Amusement Park (Night Parade) Disliked Dates *Indoor Pool *Skating Rink *Habataki Mountain (Ski Area) *Event Hall (V-1 Champ) *Event Hall (Miracle Cross) Skinship *'Where:' Face (Tap his glasses) *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and when Sakuya thanked for the date. 'Date Answers' Bowling Alley (Billiards) *"I'd be glad if you taught me how to play." Forest Park (Winter) *"I feel that the air in winter is clear." *"Children are outdoor creatures." Forest Park (Autumn) *"Falling leaves are romantic." Planetarium *"That star was shining some million years ago" Botanical Garden * "Seeing Flowers makes me feel relaxed" Presents '' For Him '''Birthday Gifts' *1st Year: Potted Cactus *2nd Year: Black tea set *3rd Year: Picnic basket Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Mini Cactus, Bottled Cookies *10 Rich: Music box, Table cloth, Glass vase '' From Him '''Birthday Gifts' *1st Year: Botanical arts postcard set *2nd Year: Potpourri doll *3rd Year: Pair of cosmos earrings Christmas Gifts *1st Year: Leather book cover *2nd Year: Aromatic candle set *3rd Year: Handmade Christmas wreath White Day *1st Year: Flavored tea *2nd Year: Potpourri can 'Ending Requirements' *Intelligence = 200+ *Arts = 150+ *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' 'School CGs' *'1 & 2) Teach me, Morimura-kun' Date: Occurs when you first meet him in the library. Conditions: Use the "Study" command and fulfill parameters to meet him (Intelligence 55) Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'3) Checking the Answers' Date: Occurs during the test period (March and December only) Conditions: Use the "Test" command Affection: - *'4) Getting Dirty in the Planters' Date: Summer, school day Conditions: :) Occurs on a day you don't have work Affection: :) and above *'5) Planters in the School' Date: Autumn Conditions: Must have seen CG Event 4 Affection: :) and above *'6 & 7) At the Café' Date: - Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'8) School Play' Date: 3rd year, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above *'9) Green Thumb Award (DS Only)' Date: 3rd year, Winter Conditions: Occurs on a day without work. Affection: :D and above 'Date CGs' *'10) You Can Do It, Morimura!' Date: Spring (Flower Viewing) Conditions: Invite Sakuya on a date to the Forest Park (Flower Viewing) Affection: :D and above *'11) I Can't Swim...' Date: Summer Conditions: Invite Sakuya on a date to the Indoor Pool Affection: :) and above *'12) A Helping Hand' Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the Habataki Mountain (Autumn Leaves) Affection: :) and above *'13) Cat's Tongue' Date: Winter in 2nd and 3rd year Conditions: Date at the cinema Affection: :) and above *'14) Father's Study' Date: Summer Conditions: After school, walk home together. Affection: :D and above *'15) The Night Sky and the Huge Christmas Tree' Date: Christmas, 3rd Year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above 'Ending CGs' *'16 & 17) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'18) My Garden' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'18) Promise at the Chapel' Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'19) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters